A bearing arrangement of this kind is known from German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS 21 36 024. The guide rail, which is substantially double-T-shaped in cross section, has substantially greater dimensions in height than in width, so as to attain increased flexural strength for loads occurring in the primary loading direction. For securing the guide rail on the bearing surface, for instance for a bed of a machine tool, bearing blocks distributed along the guide rail are used, and the guide rail is screwed to them. The guide rail rests on its narrow end on these bearing blocks, or else the bearing blocks have two bead-like reinforcements, between which the guide rail is embedded. In the first type of securing the guide rail to the bearing surfaces, the resistance to tilting is insufficient for applications in which strong lateral forces may be expected; the second type is relatively costly and requires additional space, which may, on occasion, be undesirable.